Lead Me There
by LuteLyre
Summary: Maybe nothing is real. Maybe everything is. And maybe he is just grasping at straws. Naru/Sasu


A/N: Alright! It's a Naru/Sasu! Just for the record guys, I'm not a fan of this pairing being all about mushy-ness and glowy-ness and naru-chan crying from love. I like them being guys, with a shit-ton of problems and issues, who watch out for each other even as they go for each others throats. And if they are both super hot while doing that, well that's just an added bonus right? XD

And yes, before you read this and think "Huh?" Sauske is blind in this one. Temporarily! I swear! Save me from the fan girls with pitchforks. And yes he has just killed his brother, and yes both of them are about…hmm…19 in this fic.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sauskes eyes. Damn.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, violence, and language.

Pairing: Naruto/Sauske

XX

**Lead me There**

_Cut apart my dreams_

_Carry away my demons_

_Take me to that place only you know_

Sauske came up to the conscious world slowly, rising through waves of deep blackness in levels. When the world became a place that had a definite, painful ground attached to it he decided to acknowledge that perhaps he wasn't really dead.

He hurt too much to be dead.

Hi s eyes were crusted in red that dried down his cheeks in bloody tracks, his bare chest riddled with open wounds, with gashes that trickled and oozed and wept with both red and clear fluid. He flexed broken fingers and felt the edging razor pain that came from unconnected bones shifting with a grating hiss and then a sigh.

Ten minutes later, he came upon another realization; the air was hot. Far to hot to be the same chilly night it had been when he'd entered a warehouse that was now lying in rubble and broken bits of concrete around him. Not the night where he'd faced down a second set of red glowing eyes, not the night where he'd burned his candles until there was nothing but wicks left. It must be day, around noon if his judge of the heat of the sun that beat down on his dirty, sliced shoulders was any indication.

He couldn't see anything. His vision was a swelling painful mass in his head, black shot through with red streaks, and white-gray around the edges. His breath rasps.

What the hell…? His mind trembled over the thought. What the fucking hell had he done? With considerable effort and a strained grunt, Sauske moves to bring his fingers halfway up to his eyes, intending to touch the swollen, blood-crying lids, before he lowers it again. He doesn't really want to touch them. It probably wouldn't help anything anyway.

A ragged groan breaks like crusted sandpaper from his throat as he uses some tiny miracle of drained chakra still whisping through his coils to haul himself into a sitting position, wincing at the wounds that spark in white hot flashes and the dust that crumbles off of his stiff frame. There was so much dirt on him he could've been in a grave. He felt like he had been.

Right now, he wasn't sure if he didn't want to be.

He coughs a dry hacking rattle to force air into his lungs, before suddenly stilling, spine tensing despite exhaustion and broken hand reaching for weapons that were missing, chakra that had long since burned past usefulness. Someone was _there._

Or he thought so. He is _not_ thinking about his eyes right now.

A voice laughs, deep and masculine and so achingly familiar the last Uchiha stiffens and his breath stutters in his chest.

"Yo! You finally woke up Sauske-bastard! I've been waiting for fucking ever! "

He knew that voice. Knew that light-bright chakra signature brushing on him that he hadn't felt since…

"I was starting to get worried. Was gonna just start haulin' your ass to the nearest village if you didn't wake up in an hour. Do you know how boring it's been just sitting here? There are only so many times a guy can sharpen his kunai and count clouds y'know… Y'sneaky bastard."

Yes. He knew that voice. Sauske choked and tried to force his eyes open to confirm this new and entirely shattering reality of a voice that was drilling itself into his skull, wrenching with sudden gut-stabbing shock into that place in his chest which used to have something, a long time ago. His hands fly up, unhesitating this time. But before his fingers could press into tender sockets the voice started up again, a hint of warning in its tones.

"Oi! I wouldn't do that."

His hand paused, not out of any real acquiesce, but out of grim suspicion and another burst of fluttering shock at the voice speaking. He was beginning to hope he'd imagined it. Blind lunatic rambling. Shinobi had those episodes after near-death experiences sometimes right?

"Sakura-chan told me that if Uchiha's eyes get overly irritated, or like yours, which fall under heading of shot to hell with way too much use you idiot, and the vessels pop, like yours did I might add, then you gotta be super careful with'em or they'll go permanently blind. Which means touchin' ain't a good idea you idiot. Aren't you supposed to be the smart bastard?"

Another chuckle jolts Sauske to a paint-peeling bridge from a thousand and one years ago. His fingers twitch, but stay still. He still doesn't quite believe it. When he gropes through haze and pain and shock to find his vocal cords his voice is weak and sounds like rusted nails.

"N-Nar-"

His voice breaks.

He's annoyed at that. He should be fine, should be better than fine. He should be ecstatic in the wake of the life-changing battle he'd been longing for since he was eight, which he had _won._ Should be pleased. Should be something other than coming apart at the seams over the stupid voice of his stupid ex-teammate anyway.

His fingers move toward his face again. But somehow in the space of time before his knuckles could even brush at the dirt caked on his lashes he started, chakra running up from places he didn't have any to spare and stinging when a warm and hard body braced suddenly against his back. It kept him firmly in the upright sitting position as a hand pressed his fingers down and then tied a length of clean bandage against his eyes, around his head.

The voice was back. "C'mon Sauske-bastard, I said It wasn't gonna help. Maybe you should just believe me for once huh?"

It had to be Naruto. No one else was that stupid.

Sauske grit his teeth as hands secured the bandage knot on the back of his head. Somewhere between the surprise of having him right there and solid, and having a fucking bandage put around his _eyes, _which no one were allowed to _touch _thank you, he had found his voice quite suddenly.

"What the _fuck _Naruto?"

The blonde, it must be, had to be the blonde, behind him laughed again. He was still braced close against Sauske's back, and Sauske could feel Nauto's heart beating steady and strong, feel the warmth radiating through his body in lit chakra, feel the shudder of laughter that shook shoulders broader than the last time they'd met under distinctly different circumstances.

They had been fighting to the death that time for one thing.

And Sauske hadn't been _blind_.

This was ridiculous. The loser's voice and undeniable self was the fucking last thing in the world that he'd expected. He managed to grate out a growl and jerked, twisting out of the warm grasp, unsettled by the support, by this, by everything.

Sauske shoved himself away, scrambling on his ass backwards to a foot away from where he knew Naruto probably crouched, most likely confident and blonde and gleaming like a sun. Sauske's panting, injuries burning into him and blurring into each other. The bandage on his eyes has a thread of Naruto's chakra in it, set to heal, and for a minute all he can do is sit there as he felt the tiny amount of bright energy wind through his sockets, soothing them somewhat. The feeling was wrong and alien, unknown and forgotten, and yet…he sat there and panted and it felt almost familiar.

Sauske stiffens again at the revelation. This was clearly the far side of fucked and twisted. It was Fate wasn't it. Fucking goddamn Fates little slap in the face, or punch to the guts if you wanted to think about it that way, throwing the orange bastard at him from left field now. Now, when he was covered in dirt and shit and blood, when he had just felt his purposes for the rest of his life crack in to a million useless pieces, when he had no goal, no hope, no nothing. Of course Fate would shove _Naruto _in his face and make him all warm and sun smelling and solidly real. He should've fucking expected the irony this time around.

Sauske would've glared if his eyes held the capacity.

He opens his mouth again angrily, suddenly aware that the Kyuubi vessel was whistling idly like he hadn't a care in the world. Fucking loser.

"What the hell loser? What are you even fucking doing here?"

Sauske wished he could keep his cool and his confidence, keep his demeanor of a high pedestal wrapped in red and black darkness and swirling tomoes, but the dirt that clots his voice every third word makes it hard. Or perhaps he is just too tired, too broken, and too dead to care.

When Naruto speaks again Sauske can hear the smirk in his voice and the stupid idiot has moved again dammit, without Sauske sensing, and he is suddenly far closer and only inches anyway, crouched in front of the Uchiha with one hand gripping the gritty bruised skin of Sauske's shoulder. The blind shinobi sat rigid as a board, unnerved at the contact of Naruto's long fingers grasping so firmly, so easily.

"Sauske-bastard, c'mon. I told you I'd bring you back, wouldn't stop searching. You think I would pass this opportunity up?"

Naruto's mouth is suddenly very close to Sauske's ear and filled with intensity, an edge of danger that shudders in Sauske's bones, in someplace dark and deep and almost sweet inside him, that brought adrenaline endorphins flaring and synapses snapping. He remembers the monster beneath Naruto's skin, remembers the red-hot chakra that pulses like a shining column of something to terrible to name, and remembers a painted seal glowing against tight curved stomach muscles. Naruto's voice is dangerous.

Sauske almost scoffs at the idiocy of that thought, but the fact is right there in front of him, caressing the shell of Sauske's ear with sharp breath and hungry words and red scraping on the edge of chakra that suddenly presses in. Sauske can feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising and his skin starting to goose bump. He twists his mouth downward, wishing he could glare the jackass in front of him into another shithole, preferably far away from this one.

But when the Kyuubi-vessel speaks again, Sauske can hear the grin and can't help but picture it, white and glinting and sunlit.

"Judging by the state of your blinkers Sauske-bastard, you're gonna be blind for awhile, definitely until we get to a skilled ninja medic. That's plenty of time for me."

Sauske growls again, angry suddenly at the laugh in Naruto's voice, angry again at the fucker for even daring to appear at all, even as a potential hallucination and disembodied voice, instead of feeling the chill of raw power that had twisted beneath the surface of a blue-eyed man.

Damn the whole fucking world already. This was _not_ what he had intended to happen. What he had intended he had no idea; it was gone along with his sight. He heaved his aching body up and forced it to move, forced it to gather strung-out muscles and dislocated joints and gaping wounds and move quick as the snake that he was, because he was a damn good shinobi whether he was blind or not. He knew that much.

Sauske twisted and flipped their positions, snatching a discarded kunai that Naruto might have been playing with as his fingers brushed the ground and found metal and then pushed himself over Naruto, legs tangled, broken hand digging into shoulder bone and sharply glinting Kunai at the Jinchuriki's throat. His muscles screamed in protest and his hands felt slippery with blood, but suddenly their faces are an inch apart, and Sauske can smell the other teen's salty scent and feel Naruto's breathe puffing against his own mouth.

He stills in shock for a second, because it's so close and Naruto's breath feels_ warm_ on his lips. Sauske snaps at himself for noticing and presses the edge of the kunai down a little, bringing the faintest line of blood that beads the blade and runs down it like a jewel. He forces his mouth open and grates words against his parched throat, raspy and bloodstained.

"I don't need to be able to see to kill you Naruto."

His voice holds snake venom.

For a second he thinks the body underneath him, the Jinchuriki, the ex-teammate-best friend-best enemy-something will struggle like he always did. But the Uchiha is wrong. Instead the crazy idiot starts to laugh, a rough braying laugh that grates at Sauskes ears and pulls at that gut-wrenched area in his chest. He almost has to stop himself from leaning in to hear it more.

Why was he laughing?

Did he think Sauske was bluffing? He wasn't. He could kill Naruto. He might be able to anyway. Perhaps Naruto had the upper hand right now, because Sauske was fucking blind, but it wasn't really about ability. He might _not _be able to because of the stupid familiar little niggling feeling in his chest, the way Naruto's breath was still puffing little wisps of warmth over the gap from his own lips to the Uchihas, the dark danger edge in Naruto's voice, and now because of something in his fucking laughter.

It was there, tempting and wry and with a rippling hint of anger beneath the humor in the mirth that Naruto trembled with under his weight. It was stupid. It was unimportant.

He felt a strange urge taste the air in front of Naruto's face, just to see if the blonde's warm breath would taste different than regular oxygen.

Sauske only had shake himself, give one pointed sniff and mutter "What the hell is so amusing loser?" Before Naruto was up again, rolling them over despite the Sauskes struggle until once again Sauske was beneath the unyielding hard body of the Kyuubi-vessel and his head hit the ground with enough force to cause his eyes to jar and jerk with white-hot pain behind the bandage.

Sauske choked a little, hands scrabbling as Naruto shifted comfortably on him, curling fingers along bloody kunai in Sauskes broken grasp as he flashed it up desperately and tossing it away, the last breaths of a chuckle escaping fro his lips. Sauske twists underneath him, angry at the nerve of the loser, at the whole fucking universe for being this shitty and longing to smash the blondes head into the ground beside his own, to smash everything he could reach.

The wounds on his back that are pressed into the dust-laden, blood-spattered ground tear and flame along the edges as he stifles a groan, and Naruto remains a firm weight on his stomach, anchoring as if to the world.

Sauske feels the heavy weight of the other man and wonders if that man is all that is holding him to the dirt. Wonders if Naruto wasn't there, would he be floating off into the clouds now? All of his threads frayed so thin that they don't hold, and rising to drift off, drift up, into deep dark blackness and swallowed up by nothing? He thinks he would.

But Naruto is here. Here with all of his overwhelming, all-encompassing, won't-take-no-for-an-answer weight seated firmly on Sauskes stomach, and his hands are holding Sauskes shoulders so hard they are bruising more and his dislocated, fucked up body Is protesting, bones grinding. Narutos breath is so close, so deliciously close and warm-wet and feathering at Sauskes dry cracked lips. Naruto shifts and Sauske can feel him leaning down, breathing so close with his voice gritty and sardonically, sarcastically humorous in a way Sauske didn't think he could be. But there he was, dry and growling through his teeth.

"I bet you can Sauske-bastard. I bet you can _try_ anyway. Only not yet. I've gotta get you back. Then you can fuck things up all your bat-shit insane brain wants to."

Sauske pictures Narutos face, the blue-blue-blue and the smiling mouth, battle vicious and child-sweet, always treading ever closer to something that is too much, too big for Sauske. He pictures the glint of a boiling sun on teeth, and the way they are probably bared in a grin-growl that is bitingly alive. Sauske wishes he could see it for real. He hopes it is real. If he could see Narutos smile it would probably make him feel less dead, less broken.

Less slipping away and drifting off.

He tries to sneer. "I am not going back to Konoha you fucking Dead Last. Ever."

He couldn't.

He tries to put the venom in again, to slip it into a ruby wine and make it turn Naruto all shivery and broken like it had a thousand others, make it dig in and claw until nothing is left. He sneers.

But Naruto, damn him, still solid and heavy and smelling like a tingling combination of salt and sweat and sunbeams, only paused for a second and then his breath blows warm in a small sigh.

Sauske wants to lick the warmth from his lips where Naruto had sighed and hold it on his tongue.

"You always looked like an idiot when you sneered Sauske-bastard."

A chuckle pulls from the Jinchurikis throat and Sauske is blindsided by the comment, the laugh, suddenly remembering sun splashed leaves and a dirty, grassy training field that is full with flashes of pink hair and grey eyes, a scuff of limbs and grins as a scrawny Naruto jumps him, and juvenile crowing hitting the air when Sauske grumbles and sneers. He shakes his head to clear the images away, wincing as his eyes sting. He wished he didn't have memories. Wished that he didn't know his past. He does. Not. Care.

But oh, why does he feel like his dead self is dying again when Naruto laughs, why does he feel like his bloody eyes need to cry, why is everything so rapidly spinning out of his control, and why does Narutos breath feel so damn good on his face?

He snarls, stops wishing for no past, and instead wishes he could see the blonde shinobi, wishes there was something real about this that he could grab in his broken bloody fingers. His neck thrashes. He can't feel Narutos beautiful breath anymore without needing to breathe it into himself and he is going to rise up like evaporating water, because this couldn't be real. Naruto couldn't be here and holding him and sounding so wrong and breathing so warm.

He jerks and twists through the hurt, shuddering, about to lash out with no chakra and no strength, just to prove he can. But suddenly Naruto is holding his head still, his long fingers scraping in the mucky hair of Sauskes scalp and his broad shoulders and elbows stabbing Sauskes collarbone and his torso suffocating the Uchiha into the ground. His breath is so close and hot and good that Sauskes mouth snaps at it. His cold dead self feels like he's scrambling off a cliff just under his back and he's flying off into an orange glaring sun and he's stabbing knives into a wound that was already bleeding, bleeding out until the last trickle falls.

Narutos nails scrap and his breath sighs and then he's whispering something in Sauskes ear, not dangerous, not sarcastic, not jubilant, but just Naruto, pure and simple and as uncomplicated as Naruto always was, and always would be.

"You always were a stupid fucker of an idiot Sauske. Maybe I'm not getting you back for fucking _Konoha_. Maybe I'm getting you bastard back for _me._"

Then, before Sauske could respond, could comprehend, could think at all really, Naruto slammed his lips and mouth and breath down onto Sauskes.

The Uchiha arches his back and flails with surprise, only he isn't really surprised, because hadn't he longed for this, unacknowledged and dormant and craving somewhere in his skull? The warmth that he'd wanted to taste was passed into Sauskes mouth, suddenly burning hot and bright and as flaming as the beams of heat that beat down on them from the sky. Narutos dry, chapped lips shoved themselves onto the Uchihas dry, crusted lips, and there is no room to be wondering if it's real or not, or why it's happening.

Naruto kisses fiercely, with a wave of consuming greed crashing out and meeting with Sauskes crests of helpless want. Sauske had always shoved the waters away and waded through, because Narutos need was something he couldn't wrap his hand around and choke, something he couldn't map with all-seeing eyes, something he'd long since known was to perfect for his poisoned, clutching mind to comprehend. But now in the sun and dirt, with the bits of his revenge lying somewhere in the ruins of an old warehouse scattered around them in so many pieces he doesn't want to pick them up, Sauske lets Narutos need buoy him up, drag him under, and wash him away.

Narutos tongue snakes around and shoves halfway down his throat. Sauske arches up and his hands fist in Narutos hair, even if all the bones scream at the movement. Narutos teeth snag on Sauskes lips and Sauskes tongue twists in Narutos mouth and only when Naruto breaks away for air, gasping and finally shaking a little does Sauske realize they've changed position. They're sitting up, Naruto half holding him upright and still straddling his hips, with hands clutched around shoulders and sweaty foreheads touching. The Kyuubi-vessels breath still tingles at his lips and the teenager sighs a little. Salt and sweat and sunbeams. He rubs his forehead a little against Narutos, butting enough to sting, and wishes he could see what Narutos lips look like kissed.

They wait for a few seconds, letting themselves teeter on the edge of something bigger than Sauske can fathom, something he needs Naruto to show him. He can feel the other shinobi buzzing under his hands, feel the blondes fingers tightening on his shoulder and in his gritty and bloody hair, as though worried Sauske would pull away. He probably should pull away, Sauske reflects. But he hurts so much, so much more than before, and he is going to die until he was dead and gone again so why should he stop now? Naruto wouldn't care anyway. Naruto was used to people hurting and dying and then living again. He draws in a shaky breath, cursing himself at the trembling, and then lets the curse slide away unsaid. He was blind. Shaking probably wasn't a big deal.

Naruto was shaking too anyway.

He draws breath again. He knows Naruto is waiting, as patient as a he can be. "So…Are you real then?"

The murmur barely breaks his lips, but of course Naruto hears. He is quiet for a long moment. Longer than Sauske ever believed Naruto could be quiet really, and Sauske is just about to conclude he wasn't real and it was all a fucking ruse and he was crazier than he knew when Naruto tilts his chin and his lips and breath brush fire over Sauskes ear, then bite at his jaw, and finally kiss his lips. He feels tendril of fire spiraling into his gut and groans a little against Narutos mouth. Maybe he didn't need to know yet.

The ground is dusty and bloody under them and Sauskes broken fingers and body screamed, and he was blind for fucks sake, but the sun was beating down so hot and the Kyuubi-vessels breath was so good, his tongue so smooth and his hands so strong as they started to move over skin. Naruto growls and kisses with a sun on his tongue; Sauske bites back. His clothes are coming off, but he decides he couldn't really care less, because there wasn't a lot of clothing left to get ripped away anyway, and Narutos are coming off too, and suddenly he can touch the tightly curved stomach muscles silky and slick under his hands and feel the beat of a heart pumping blood fast under a chest.

They're violent and it goes fast, with tongues and bodies that need _now _and rough hands tearing at already torn skin with eagerness. Sauske doesn't know if he's sinking his teeth into Narutos left or right shoulder, or where the hell Narutos tongue is, even if it did feel like it was carving a new name for nirvana on his skin, because he was _blind_ and scared and if Naruto pulled away then how was Sauske going to _find him_? But he can cling hard with teeth and nails, and tether the blonde to him, and Naruto didn't seem like he wanted to go anyway, pressing his skin onto Sauskes at any point he could reach and murmuring broken things that had no meaning except for everything in Sauskes ear. The breath felt so good and the friction felt so sweet and so what did it matter if it was rough or he was trembling or if Narutos teeth bit down on something that made ecstasy burn through his whole body?

Violence was all either of them had ever known in the first place after all, and if felt too perfect and wrong and glorious to ever, ever stop.

And later, after what felt like eternity but really wasn't all that long, he lay melded to Narutos side while slightly cooler air blew through the crater signaling that dusk had come, and if he had any proper sense of time in this new and always-dark world, the stars were probably starting to show their stupid faces just a little under the cover of a sun falling. Sauske lies there quietly, smelling the air of dust and blood and sex instead of dust and blood and anger, feeling Narutos hard body pressed on his in a way that was hardly comfortable, but that he didn't think he had the energy to shift away from. Besides, the pressure on his ribs meant that Naruto was still there, and that was something.

His body hurt in a million places, old and new, and he had to have broken at least three more fragile bones in the last hour or so. His breath rattles as he stares unseeing at the sky and tries to catch hold of his thoughts that are darting around in his head in circles, wild and bouncing and nervous despite his exhaustion. He is crusted with grime and blood and sex-sweat and probably smelled worse than the air around them, but when he turned his head sideways with a little grunt of effort and pressed his nose on the flushed skin of Narutos neck, the Kyuubi-vessel still only smelled like salt and sweat and sunbeams. Sauske feels himself ease a little at the scent, his thoughts and needs and questions that still course through his mind shoving themselves down for a few seconds. He presses his nose into Narutos neck and tries, desperately, to not think about revenge and brothers and blood trickling from pupils, and needing, and longing for things to be real, to have boundaries instead of this fucking darkness, clustering in and trapping and dragging warmth away, and oh gods, oh fucking gods-

Narutos hand comes up and lies over his eyes, a foreign but light pressure, and he abruptly goes still, unaware that he'd started to shake violently. Narutos voice is soft and beautiful when he speaks, like water in a dessert, a moon sky in a red ground, and he can feel calluses in the fingertips over his lids, the same calluses that had been on him, pressing along spine and digging into hips and _curling_.

"I'm real you fag. And so are you."

Sauske has to sigh to hide the weightlessness that flies over his body and sinks gentleness into his mind. If Naruto said it, than it must be true. Naruto doesn't know how to lie, especially not to Sauske. The Jinchurikis hands come up again, his weight shifts, and his fingers roam over the planes of Sauskes shoulders, trace a slowly building tingle pattern from the bridge of Sauskes nose to the bottom edges of his scratched ribcage. Sauske focuses on breathing. If Naruto said he was real, than he had to breathe didn't he?

His broken fingers wrap around Narutos scarred wrist and grip strong. He pulls the other shinobi down to meet lips with lips and mix breath with breath, lets himself get dragged under, and maybe this time he doesn't worry quite so much about Naruto leaving, because they were real, and a real Naruto would never let him get away.

Another hour later, and He's laying still again, body reaching new levels of exhaustion and ache but still glowing around the edges. He feels numb and his mouth feels dirty with dirt and cum and kisses, and Naruto smells like sweat and salt and star beams. The Jinchuriki speaks again, casual and unassuming, but with a question underlying his tone that wonders, quests, waits.

"I'm heading back towards Konoha tomorrow."

Narutos hands are lacing soothing chakra through Sauskes chest as he perches on the Uchihas groin with hard, unyielding weight. Sauske jerks a little at the words, his mind spinning away towards fleeing and red and black and hurt and rebellion, but then remembers tongues and teeth on bloody skin, rough calloused caresses, remembers salt and sweat and sunbeams and the pull and tug of skin over bones, remembers being real.

He sighs a long breath that blows through his lungs like slippery soap and stringent acid, cleaning and burning and new. His still broken, still aching fingers come up, lace through Narutos on his chest, and catch hold, unrelenting. Then he sighs again and lets his body melt into the dirt in loose relaxation, defeat, and perhaps a little acceptance. He doesn't need to say a word of course, because Naruto understood. He always did.

Sauske is blind and injured and Naruto is all he has, so of course he will come with the Kyuubi-vessel. But Sauske is also going because he is to tired to resist anymore, tired of not having Naruto, tired of being a figment waif and a blur of movement, a trick of the light. Naruto made him real. And since Naruto was Konoha, Konoha made him real too. He would go.

Sauske was blind, tapped in darkness ad deadness and unseeing through fried pupils and burst blood vessels and it was terrifying as fucking _shit. _ But after he melted down and gave his silent acquiesce, Narutos fingers tightened and his chakra in the other teens skin glowed extra hot for a moment. And Sauske didn't need to _see_ the knife-edge, blinding, hot and heady and fierce as the sun smile on Narutos face that glowed through darkness and cut haziness into sharp pieces of cloth fluttering to the ground around sharp reality;

He can _feel_ it.

XX

_Fin_

XX

A/N: Whoo! I loved this one. It was so much fun to write, even though Sauske is extremely difficult for me to portray, and it was my first attempt at real yaoi, which was very, very difficult. Still I think I did alright and I loved the ending. Hope you guys liked!

Please review! Please, please, pretty-please! It would just really totally make my day. I write for myself, but I put it up here to see what people think.:) So step right up! If you do, there might be more awesome yaoi in our future. *wink, wink*

Thankyou for reading!

Lutelyre


End file.
